coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7921 (30th July 2012)
Plot Sunita picks the kids up from Dev and assures him that she wants him to have joint custody and to be a big part of their lives. Ryan suggests to Kylie and David that they meet up for a few beers later. Kylie's keen whilst David would prefer a night in. Izzy is discharged from hospital. Telling David that he's boring and old before his time, Kylie puts on her make-up and heads out to meet Ryan for a drink leaving David gobsmacked. Dr Carter assures Gary and Izzy that it'll be safe to start trying for another baby in a couple of months. Kylie and Ryan get drunk in the bistro, upsetting the other diners. Nick asks them to leave. They head off for the Rovers. Karl gets a text from Stella and making excuses to Sunita, heads off to the pub. When Michelle calls into Street Cars with Steve's favourite soup to thank him for being so kind to Ryan, Steve's delighted whilst Lloyd despairs and warns him that it'll all end in tears. Tommy, worn out form delivering pizzas in the evening on top of his day job at the garage, accidentally locks a customer's keys in the boot of her car. Izzy breaks the news to Gary that she doesn't want to try for another baby. Upon receiving a text from Stella, Karl turns up at the Rovers to see her. Ryan returns from the gents clearly buzzing and offers Kylie some cocaine. Kylie's shocked and tells him that he's an idiot. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor and room 2 Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ryan offers Kylie drugs during a drunken night out; and Izzy informs Gary that she does not want to try for another baby. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,180,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2012 episodes